A New Opportunity
by Elle Xue
Summary: After Sirius's death, Harry decides to continue with his plans and get away. To eventually defeat Voldemort and to bring his family's name back to power. Hogwarts and Britain are no longer an option. He must to do what has to be done.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter

Starts after Order of the Phoenix

(Sorry if my grammar isn't the best.)

A New Opportunity

Chapter 1:

It wasn't exactly a surprise. He had been thinking about it for a while now. That much she knew. But still the piece of paper that she held in her hand detailed all that and more.

_Dear Hermonie,_

_Don't be so shocked when you get this. I know that you know that I have been thinking about leaving for quite some time now. We are all in danger and war is at the edge of our doorstep. I will be attending another school in another country and don't bother trying to find me. Yes, I will be still trying to look for the horcruxes and will be destroying Voldemort, eventually. _

_I am leaving you and Ron 10 vials of liquid luck so please give them out. Hopefully you understand and don't blow up when reading this. I made my decision and thought about it for quite some time and I do understand that Sirius's death and Cedric's wasn't my fault; though it did take some time._

_I will be training and hopefully you look over some of the spells that I attached to this letter, not of them are all that dangerous, but might help. _

_Harry_

"Well that's Harry for you." Fred or was it George grabbed one of those small, sealed bottles and the other to his twin, who caught it.

"He cannot leave us like this. We're his friends." Ron spluttered, trying to compose himself.

Hermonie just stared at it, than shook her head. "We will just go on and hopefully Harry will give us some hint about where he went."

Meanwhile, Harry with a few disguises, one of them a small black cap with a very dark cloak he commissioned the last time he went to Diagon Alley, walked calmly to Gringotts Bank with the very 'friendly' and 'sociable' goblins.

"Master Sangrock, a pleasure. I want to withdraw some money from my vault." He said calmly. Nothing else showing, just a tiny bit of respect, that's all he knew was needed.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Your key." The goblin appraisingly looked at him.

He slid the key toward the goblin. He knew that while his letter mentioned his presence outside of the country, he hoped that this way he would have time to go unnoticed and get things done.

"Lord Black's will is to be released and your presence is required." Master Sangrock mentioned, casually.

"Oh. Well I'll be there. Thank you. Next time I come, can I take a heritage test?" This, he knew would show all of his hidden inheritances and properties.

"Yes, I'll notify the manager. You will have to be prepared as this is not usually done. Don't eat any meats or living beings."

"May I ask what type of magic will be done?"

"Bloodmagic." With that answer he thanked the goblin again and left, his cloak drawn up.

He mentally reviewed what he needed: a new wand (he had the parts for that), some daggers, some potions and to get to Hogwarts before July 30th.

He had done all of this planning months ago. His mind set for the war was changed. Hogwarts, while sort of was his home for a while, just wasn't good enough anymore. Dumbledore, he realized, just wasn't going to do anything for the war effort. While reading in the Room of Requirement, he realized that Hogwarts was one of the worst schools out there. Number 69 out of 200 schools. It may be the best in Britain and his parents and some of his ancestors had gone there. He would follow the first in his family, Hadrus Valeris and go to Astamus, the school of the mysterious. The school that nothing and yet everything is known about, the school that was hidden in the shadows and would prepare him more for Voldemort. He also knew that people ages 15 to 21 could attend, so he had plenty of time.

The name Valeris was his family's original name before they went into hiding, hundreds of years earlier and would later emerge as Potter. Valeris commanded power and prestige once. They were famed to know knowledge and aspire to become the best, the ruling power. Vampires, Fae, Veela, Werewolves and every other magical creature were treated as equals with them. Harry knew that he would bring back that power and make significant changes. Britain just wasn't enough to make that happen.

Ollivanders, looked still as shadowy as he remembered. He knocked slowly on the door, moved cautiously in and carefully fine tuned his senses and new Occlumency shields.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Potter, 11 inches holly and phoenix feather, correct." He moved with a slight feline grace.

"Yes, correct. However, I seem to feel that I need a new wand." Harry replied, not giving away anything.

"A new wand. My, my. Well that is certainly a surprise, not unexpected though." His silver eyes twinkled.

"I have some supplies, but first I want you to sign a contract for me, just a precaution." He pulled a piece of rolled parchment from his pocket.

"Of course." He pulled out a quill and cut his finger, pressing a bloody thumbprint on the paper. "We should go in the back." He then went and pulled the shades down and flipped the sign to Closed.

"Now the wand. I assume that you brought some materials?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes." He pulled a bag from his pocket and tipped it over the counter.

"My, my. Basilisk fang, a vial of your blood and the Agrain Dragon feather. This is certainly a surprise." Harry saw an unrestrained shudder of glee through the old man's face. Oh my.

"This will work right." He asked cautiously, snapping the man out of his fantasies.

"Of course," He said, almost snappishly, if that could happen, "Now I must ask, is your blood anyway not normal?"

"It has some basilisk poison and some other things in it." He replied, opting to not say anything about his inner dragon side effects.

The wand took nearly two hours to craft. Ollivander stepped out holding a beautifully carved 12 ½ inch basilisk bone wand with an Agrain Dragon feather and his blood holding it all together, in his hands. Runes were carved delicately on the bone for power, bloodmagic and his own family ancestry.

Harry could feel the effects immediately once he grasped the handle. Power flowed in tendrils and he felt that nothing could hold him back.

"This wand is a masterpiece. Treat it carefully and I must say I'm looking forward to what you will be able to accomplish with that tool." His eyes twinkled and at once Harry knew that he was part of the old Astamus alumni.

"Of course, Master Ollivander, you have my thanks and here is 200 gallons for your services." He then walked out of the shop; concealing the wand in the deep folds of his cloak and putting the hood back up.

He quickly gathered everything else that he felt he needed and at the Leaky Cauldron, he stepped into an unused room and put his invisibility cloak up and carefully apparated to Hogsmead, where he found the entrance to a hidden passage and silently walked to the Room of Requirement. Once there, he placed a spell on the portraits around him, covering their eyes with blinds and placed a silencing spell to ensure that he won't be seen or heard. Taking two watches out from his pocket, he opened a brick in the wall and placed the watch into it, making sure that the time was the same on both.

He then started to pace outside of the wall and wished time would remain the same on the outside and thus giving him time to train. He stopped walking back and forth once a door appeared and walked inside. Once inside he quickly opened the door took out the hidden watch and saw that the times remained the same. _Yes! _He thought.

_-Well. Are we here.- Asked Sygra. _She was the snake he had found at the pet shop. Black with silver strips adorned her long scaly body. He had wanted a pet that he could talk to and would respond back. That was what Hedwig lacked and plus he had found her intelligent enough that he could bounce ideas off of her and get feedback.

_-Yes. We arrived. This is where we will be staying until I think that I am ready to go to Astamus.-_

During his time in the Room of Requirement, he perfected his eyesight and knew that the rituals with the goblins would take care of the color. His messy black hair turned to shoulder length wavy and he tied it back with a band. He was now a few inches over 6 feet and built some muscles, but he was still lean and agile. With the help of books, he did a few simple bloodmagic rituals of strength and speed. The knives he had acquired in Knockturn Alley were good enough and he practiced his wandless levitating skills in order to levitate the knife to cut into his skin the runes for the bloodmagic. His knife throwing and swordsmanship skills improved, even though he now acquired some new dashing scars to prove his hard work. Furthermore, he was way past NEWT level for all subjects, even ancient runes and arithmancy, which he self studied. He had spent a year in the room and felt improved and ready.

He slid his daggers, sword and wand holders on him, putting his hair back in a simple braid and put the same black cloak on that he wore when he went to Gringotts.

Walking outside Hogwarts and back into Diagon Alley, he smoothly slid into line with the note that he received from Master Sangrock in his hands. He was here a few hours early than expected for Sirius's will reading and wanted to do the heritage test he had planned a few weeks ago.

"This way, please," A goblin led him to an empty room that he recognized for bloodmagic. Stone walls and a pentagon in the middle of the floor that was for both standard and obscure bloodmagic rituals.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. Now, please change out of your clothes and place these white robes on instead, we will begin shortly." The goblin said, gesturing to the robes.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and stood in the middle of the pentagon. A peculiar feeling swept over him and he felt that he already knew what to do. Taking the dagger from the goblin that arrived in the room, he levitated it and made cuts on his skin, though the light fabric, some he knew to press more on than others. Levitating that dagger back to the goblin, a light liquid was then poured over his cuts that he made and he held back a hiss of pain that almost escaped his lips. He could feel changes slowly making their way through his magic and physical features. He stayed in the same spot in the pentagon for what felt like hours and then once it was done, he slowly stretched and reached out with one hand that had runes on it already from his previous rituals to slowly absorb the magic from the runes made on the floor previously with blood. He felt different, the magic was moving through him easier. The goblin was looking at him critically and then made a nod of satisfaction.

"I applaud you Master Ragnock. Your efforts are worth it." He nodded toward him and tipped his head in thanks, noting that his voice became more baritone and silky.

"No need my lord, we just provided the means." He accepted.

"What was revealed?"

The goblin took the white parchment that was used and told him:

Lord of Valeris (Potter)- blood-father

Lord of Black-blood-godfather

Lord of Morrigan-blood-mother

"You are lord thrice over. You will now be known as Tristan Orion Julius Valeris, lord of Valeris, Black and Morrigan; Tristan for the new Valeris, Orion for the new Black and Julius for the new Morrigan.

He dressed himself then, noting that his bloodmagics were not affected. His black hair fell in silky waves to his shoulders, his eyes now a swirling mass of gold, silver and black and his cheekbones more prominent. He looked carefully and noted some Black and Morrigan characteristics that appeared, like the curve of his brow and his nose. Overall, he was not that affected by the ritual and was satisfied with it. He put his rings on, Valeris on the most prominent finger, the forefinger, Black on his middle and Morrigan on his fourth finger. Valeris, a dark stone with ruby red flecks and a gold band. Black, a cyan colored stone with small silver flecks, a platinum band. Morrigan, a deep burnished brown stown with medium purple flecks and a crimson gold band.

Tristan, as he was called now, was lead by a goblin to the meeting room. He pulled his cloak over his head and stood in the corner. He carefully noted each arrival. The Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Tonks family, Remus Lupin, Hermonie Granger, Albus Dumbledore and some Aurors, like Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good. We are all here. Let us begin." Said Master Vertooth, Sirius's will reader. "I Sirius Orion Black, being sound of mind and body, state that this is my will. To Hermonie Granger, I leave the Grimmuald Black library and 20,000 gallons; this is for being a good friend to Harry and for supporting him. Thank you for rescuing me in your third year; you truly are the brightest witch of the age. To Ron Weasley, I leave my quidditch books and 20,000 gallons; this too is for being a good friend to Harry and for supporting him. To Remus Lupin, I leave a summer house in Spain and 40,000 gallons to buy yourself new clothes. Great times, Moony. To the Tonks family, I leave 40,000 gallons. To Fred and George Weasley, I leave the Marauder prank book and some sample pranks. To the Weasley family, I leave 30,000 gallons for thanks for taking care of Harry and for being a great family. To the Malfoy family, I leave a knut for not being worth anything. To Abus Dumbledore, I leave 20,000 gallons for Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. To Harry Potter, my godson, I leave the rest of the Black fortune and the Black name. You are the best and don't mourn me too much. Live your life and make your own decisions. This I leave in my name."

Tristan then left, he already knew what he received and went to send the letter he wrote to Headmistress Nvara Alefy of Astamus Academy of Magic in requesting permission to attend.

_Dear Headmistress Nvara Alefy,_

_I am requesting permission to attend your academy. My forefather, Hadrus Valeris attended and I believe that even though I was not recruited by your talent hunters, I believe that I could have a chance to attend. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which for hundreds of years does not know of Astamus Academy. I know that my OWL scores are not that good, but I believe that I would thrive better in that school and have been private tutoring myself for months now._

_Please consider my request,_

_Tristan Valeris_

He then, with all of his stuff packed and Sygra in a small, comfortable pouch in his bag, he left to get a private portkey to the Four Seasons hotel in Dublin, Ireland, where he knew an Astamus professor would be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter

As a reviewer mentioned, Horcruxes were not mentioned until Harry's sixth year, so my mistake but just assume that Dumbledore told him before that year.

Chapter 2:

Deeply hidden, Astamus Academy of Magic was full of mysteries and intriguing stories made their way to the public over the long years that it had students attend.

A woman sat in her office, a hand sat stroking her giant snow leopard while an owl winged its way into the open window of her office. Its leg stuck out and she took the letter and opened it.

"Well girl, a new guy from Britain wants to attend. He says that he is a descendent from Hadrus Valeris. I thought that the line died out. What do you think; none of the talent searchers went to Britain for hundreds of years. Should he attend?" She told her leopard.

She simply opened her jaws with her sharp, long teeth and yawned.

"Well you're in luck. Welcome Tristan Valeris to Astamus." She then looked at the owl, "No reply,"

It then flew out of the window and winged its way back to Britain.

At the hotel, he sat in the waiting lounge for a few minutes before he saw a young girl with blonde hair and a pretty face with brown eyes walk in. She was quite tall and he quickly glanced at her hand and saw a ring with a sea green stone and blue flecks set in a silver band. She looked around before her eyes set on him and walked over to him.

"Astamus too?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Tristan Valeris." He said, bowing his head a bit.

"Lizabeth Montre, but please call me Lizzy." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you from America?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Yep. Salem, actually. I was recruited."

"Oh. I'm from Britain, but my forefather went to Astamus, so I guess I decided to go. I've never heard of it before now." He shrugged.

"Really. At least you're here now." A small smile tugged at her lips.

They watched the entrance and saw two other people walk in. One was very handsome with dark hair tied back and dark glittering eyes. The other had dark brown hair and blue eyes, with the same glittering effect; while not as handsome as the guy next to him was still pretty cute. They both carried rings of gold-black stones and white flecks with gold bands.

"Their vampires." Lizzy told him, "You can tell by their eyes."

He realized that she was right; the glittering of their eyes looked a bit unnatural.

They made their way towards them and the dark haired one stopped in front.

"Are you both for Astamus?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, I'm Lizabeth Montre but call me Lizzy and he's Tristan Valeris."

"I'm Daray Antares and he is Evan Antares." He introduced himself and the guy next to him. "Valeris. As in Hadrus Valeris, the once head of Astamus?" Daray asked.

"Yes. He is my forefather." Tristan replied.

"Ah, so this is all for Astamus?" A man wearing thick dark green robes and scars were visible on his face asked.

"Yes. Okay. I'm Professor Steven Rondom, Master of Weaponry and Defense. Follow me; you all will need to know how to get there by yourselves later." He then turned toward the entrance and walked out. The four of them followed with their belongings.

"Okay, first thing you need to know is that the school was first built in Ireland but we were later attacked by a dark lord and the school fell to ruins. Instead of rebuilding it there, we moved it to a new location." Rondom lectured.

They arrived at wasteland of coldness after apparating from an old Victorian house where a middle aged man let them in the house. From there Rondom led them to a backyard and from a circle of stones they apparated to the wasteland they were in now.

"We are now in Siberia. This is our new location." He then walked up to a small, ancient looking tree and smeared a drop of blood from his cut finger on to the small mark in the bark.

The tree then opened up to reveal a long flight of stairs. He motioned them down the stairs before following himself. The trunk then slid back over, resuming the pose it was in before. Lights lit the flight of stairs as they walked down each and every last one. They finally arrived down the last of them and gazed upon a magnificent looking building full of plenty of spirals and buildings upon buildings latched together to make a sort of twisted looking school that somehow excluded a powerful and impressing picture.

"Welcome to Astamus Academy of Magic," Rondom gestured toward the building, grandly.

He then led them inside the building and to an empty classroom. At a round table, there were four chairs. Each spot at the table had a pamphlet and a quill. He then explained that they had to choose classes for the year. They then sat down and started to look the pamphlet over.

Tristan mused, "I know that I want to take Bloodmagic definitely and perhaps wandless magic."

"Well Astamus is for seven years so there is plenty of time to take all of the courses you want. Bloodmagic is for five total years with two to start an apprenticeship. Evan and I will both take Bloodmagic." Daray said.

"I will take Weapons and Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Bloodmagic and this useful spells class." Lizzy said, putting her quill down.

"Well I'll just take Bloodmagic, wandless magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and Weapons and Defense." Tristan finally decided.

"Were taking the same as you besides wandless magic." Evan told him.

They then were shown to their rooms and were told that they had to come down for dinner in two hours.

Tristan glanced around the room and felt just a spark of delight at his own private room. At Hogwarts he had to share a room with at least five other boys. This time it was all his own for seven years. Evan and Daray were next to him in their own rooms and Lizzy was next to Evan. He sat his belongings down and felt free.

Dinner was a loud affair, well sort of, not like Hogwarts but more refined. Everyone at Astamus had power and the prestige to back it up. Tristan could see rings with stones and flecks. At Hogwarts no one carried those around. He knew that he could never be the same anymore and did not regret it.

He and his newly made friends could see every magical being possible. Vampires, Werewolves, Fae and even some Goblins. They were also told about the first few days at the school. How the firsties were going to be tested and their abilities challenged. Classes were to start tomorrow and Winter and Summer solstices were events that it was mandatory once they graduated to attend. Their loyalty was first to the school, Astamus Academy of Magic. They would be servants to no one; they were Astamus Alumni once they graduated.

The next day, classes were interesting and every morning every type of newspaper was sent out. So Tristan could keep up with world news without anyone asking.

Bloodmagic, they found out had a number of rituals they had to complete in order to graduate the course. But, they would not get to that for a while. This first course was just a beginner course. Learning about the different cutting techniques and runes. Tristan, however, was special. He knew that the Valeris bloodline, especially from Hadrus Valeris, was the most prominent bloodline for Bloodmagic.

"Welcome, I am Salus Achemede, the Head of the Bloodmagic Orders and got conned to teach this Bloodmagic course because of you four." He pointed toward Tristan and his friends.

"Bloodmagic can be especially difficult and needs skill and power. You did some bloodmagic already." He looked at Tristan.

"Yes, a few rituals." Tristan answered.

"Your name Mr…"

"Tristan Valeris."

"Ahh. The Valeris bloodline."

Salus Achemede turned around, "I will see you after class Mr. Valeris. Now who can tell me what kinds of knives there are… "

Tristan turned his attention back toward his teacher, who according to Evan and Daray, was the Vampire "King", the master of Bloodmagic and one of those who was up the level of Hadrus Valeris, the prominent head of Astamus who lead the Valeris name into their rightful power and the golden light of their history.

"So Mr. Valeris, you are the head of the Valeris bloodline." Achemede said.

"Yes and the heads of the Black and Morrigan." He answered.

"Yes. Now you said that you did some Bloodmagic. Would you care to tell me which ones?"

"Just the beginning pieces for speed and strength and one to reveal my lineage." Tristan settled his bag on the table and showed his teacher his bloodmagic cuts.

"Very impressive, though just a little unusual. Some of these cuts seem to be placed differently than normal." He traced the mark on his back.

"I just followed my instincts and it felt right."

"Yes, it is not wrong. Yours seem to be centered around survival and power. Just make sure your next piece for balance crosses your previous lines." Achemede raised his cup of blood to his lips.

"Thank you." Tristan knew it as a dismissal and picked up his bag and left, going down to the Dining room for lunch and to meet his friends.

In his other classes, Wandless magic was going well and apparently he was ahead in the practical work but a little behind in theory. Their only homework was to usually read the next few chapters in their textbook and to practice.

Potions and Transfiguration were both interesting. Their resident potions teacher apparently was a hidden sadist and took joy in testing potions on criminals. Transfiguration, they were going to learn the animagus transformation and Tristan knew already his inner animal, the Agrain Dragon.

Weapons and Defense was a bit more challenging. Actually a killer. He knew that he was fit, but Master Steven Rondom took all of that to a new level of hell and pain. They ran ten laps around the large forest. He paired them up to their respectable skill level and made them fight each other to see where they belonged. Luckily, Tristan belonged to the top ten with Daray, Evan and Lizzy. Actually, Daray and Evan were a bit ahead of them and offered to tutor them during their free period.

All in all, he was having a good time and each day challenged his skills and powers. Except a little nuisance called Saul Zarosky.

~Sorry for the long wait. However, school just finished and my Chemistry teacher this year was a killer. I hope to put up another chapter before summer ends, but I'm not sure. I typically, take a while to think of ideas and write them. Thanks though for waiting. I might not write all of Tristan's school time. I will probably finish his first year and then move out to his later years. We'll see I am not sure, but there will be interaction between him and his friends along with Hogwarts. Just be patient and wait. You'll see. Enough of me babbling. Please if you are not reading it check out Inside My Mind by sistersgrimmlover. I love that story.

How many though are looking forward to Part II of the Last Harry Potter Movie? Let me know and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I am planning to discontinue this story, A New Opportunity because a reader pointed out to me that it is very similar to Miranda Flairgold's story of A Second Chance at Life, which I am a huge fan of so you can go read that if you are still interested.

Thank you for reviewing and reading these two chapters.


End file.
